


Black Shoe

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Marvel
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Natasha's claiming her Independence.<br/>Disclaimer: Poem's not mine, character's not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt from Tigriswolf: Avengers movieverse, Natasha, _Out of the ash  
>  I rise with my red hair  
> And I eat men like air_
> 
>  **Note:** Prompt, title, and first two lines are from Sylvia Plath’s poem, “Daddy”.

_You do not do, you do not do  
Any more, black shoe_

There are bonds, though some would call them much worse. Natasha ignores them, and accepts her payments, and does her job. That her job is destroying people, killing, some would call it out-right murder, that is her choice.

Isn't it?

But there is only so much death that one can deal before questions arise. Why this man, and not that? Why kill at all? 

"You take liberties," she's told.

Liberties taken, she's punished. Reminded of the bonds. The shackles. The chains.

Her queries become silent, though she still questions. And now, she plans, and considers, and plans some more. And when it's time, she walks away, leaving destruction in her wake. 

The flames explode skyward, painting the clouds in shades of red and gold and orange. The men who taught her are gone. And another future waits for her in her rebirth.


End file.
